A New Dawn
by MajesticHippo
Summary: She didn't know how she ended up being reborn, to be perfectly honest she didn't have the best track record. But she knew that being reborn on the Dark Continent was bad.But being reborn on the Dark Continent where chimera ants where a common sight? Doubly so. SI-OC!
1. Welcome to the Family

**I Don't own HunterxHunter**

* * *

><p>If anyone asked about the daughter of the tribe's Chief they would say she was an odd girl, some would say she put them on edge with her gold eyes that where too old for a child. Others would say she was a genius with how quickly she picked things up. But the tribe would all say that she was one of them, so despite her oddities they accepted her presence, though some less willingly than others.<p>

But even with all the strange, wonderful and dangerous phenomenon that happened on what the 'outsiders' called the 'Dark Continent', no one, not even the tribes Shaman would suspect that small child was much older than her deceptive appearance of a five year old. That the reason the child was scarily smart and quick was because in reality the soul of the child was that of an adult.

Rebecca Valentine died of Christmas Eve in a car crash at the age of 22. She did not ever really think about what would happen to her after death, heaven maybe or eternal sleep she even briefly pondered the thought of reincarnation. But when she pondered reincarnation she never dreamed that she would remember her past life. Or that she would have to remember her own birth. But she did and she came into this new world not as Rebecca but as Agniprava daughter of the Chief of the Dinakara tribe. She didn't live in New York anymore but deep in the jungle of the Dark Continent. She was no longer a member of 'reality' but now apart of the HunterxHunter world, but it would be a long time till she came to this fact it wouldn't be until the Chimera ants attacked that the wonderful new life of hers would turn from a dream to a dark and twisted nightmare.


	2. Arachnophobia

**Disclaimer:I don't won HunterxHunter**

Ancient massive trees twisted their branches together in an intricate dance above her head, as she carefully stalked along the limb of a tree. The branch so wide it could pass as a road winding its way through the lush green jungle.

Agniprava, or preferably Rava, pushed away the hanging wall of vines that surrounded her with slow careful movements, her eyes never leaving her prey.

The terrifying yet beautiful animal prowled along the branches of the jungle leaping between them as casually and gracefully as if it was merely prowling along the ground and not some 200 metres above it. Its golden fur glistening in the dabbled light, the dark spots and strips rippling over lean muscles. It massive paws where silent, a seemingly unnatural feat taking into account its six legs and that the animal was easily bigger than a bus.

It held a slight resemblance to a leopard or a tiger from her old world. Though its size, the six legs, the poison coated teeth and claws, curling 10 meter long black horns and the fact that its breath was toxic and filled with disease ruined the image and reminded her that she was no longer in her world. The beast was more terrible and dangerous than anything a tiger or leopard could hope to be. It's eyes like fire where fix on what she could only say looked like some sort of demented cross between an Elephant a Gazelle and a vulture, her tribe called them Illeekzi, she was more attuned to the name Freakz.

The beast, or Quzzect as her awesome tribe decided to name it (why did all the names have to be so tough to pronounce!) stalked the oblivious Illeekzi from above waiting for its time to pounce. The Quzzect's tail whipping back and forth the deadly spikes that tipped it gleaming. Glancing around to check that everyone was in position. The sight of 15 young teens all around the age of 13 carefully hidden amongst the green encircling the beast greeted her. The leader of the group, an arrogant git by the name of Ala raised his hand in the universal sign of 'wait' in such a pompous and I-am-holier-than-though way that she had to restrain a snort. He then slowly notched his bow the signal for the others to do so as well.

Rava slowly retrieved an arrow from the quiver slung over her small shoulders, notching her bow she held it ready to fire once Ala, the pretentious twit, signalled.

She couldn't mess this up it was her coming of age ceremony already having failed twice before. if she didn't pass this she would be exiled from the tribe. The only reason she hadn't been exiled yet was because her 'Daddy Dearest' was the chief. Besides the observer, a fully recognised Hunter and Warrior of the tribe that went by the name Kohi she was the oldest kid here pushing 14.

She couldn't even SEE Kohi, he was all-mysterious and what not with his mask made from the skull of a Basilisk and the whole tall dark and silent act going on. Her tribe was just full of stuck-up bastards.

The only reason her 'father' pulled strings to allow her to retake the coming of age hunt a third time was he didn't want to be disgraced by his unwarrior-like heir. It was an embarrassment for the chief of the warrior tribe Dinakara daughter to be so pathetic. To have a daughter who couldn't hunt or use a bow properly or move through the forest silently was the worst possible punishment for parents of the 'Great and mighty Dinakara tribe.

It wasn't her fault that she fell out of the tree last time and startled the target! You try going from walking on the ground, the most difficult physical challenge encountered being trying to get up the stairs at her Uni to freaking jumping and leaping through tree branches 200 meters up in the bloody air! And the time before it was the stupid bows fault the stupid string had snapped and whacked her across the face, they should try not yelling out it pain it bloody well hurt, who cared if it made the target run away….again. She shock her head, concentrate Rava. Concentrate or you will be kick out and the beasts will be having Rava stew for dinner that very day. She didn't kid herself into thinking that she could survive on her own out in the Jungle by herself.

The group only had one shot at this a missed arrow would be deadly as the beast would realise it was being hunted and the hunters would become the hunted. The group of hunters aimed pulling back their arms, bows taunt, sweat beading on their foreheads in the humid air when it happened.

On the back of Rava's neck something was crawling, something large, hairy and that something had more than two legs. She froze her terror of all things bug-like hitting her full force. She slowly almost mechanically turned her head ever so slightly to see what IT was. A giant 100 eyes fanged purple striped spider stared back at her. Rava like any normally human being freaked and let lose a terrified high pitched scream.

She frantically swatted the spider off her neck flinging the disgusting creature into the truck of the tree. What she forgot was her notched arrow, which in the fiasco had fired at the beast below striking it in its left haunch.

All hell broke lose.

A deafening roar filled the air and fire eyes locked onto the figure of a girl frantically trying to extinguish the life of a poor small purple bug. The Illeekzi scatted their brays of ' FREEEEEKKKKKZZZZ' adding to the cacophony, birds screeched and took to the sky and the frantic yelling of orders soon joined the noise. The twanging of bows and whistling of arrows where deafened by the noise.

'You IDIOT MOVE!'

Rava looked up from the now dead bug only to see fiery eyes, massive fangs and horns streaking towards her. Only years of being a human target practice for Ala's arrows allowed her to roll out of the way.

The breast growled, toxic drool dripping from its maw, numerous arrows protruding from its hide. Rava frantically scrambled to but her gas mask on before leaping of the tree branch with all the elegance of a bulldozer frantically grabbing onto one of the many hanging vines and hauling ass to put as much distance between her and the monster.

She could hear it right behind it, she could hear the sound of arrows hitting the trees or the beast. But even arrows dipped in paralytic poison didn't stop the beast. Dead she was dead! She might grumble about this life but she wasn't prepared to die again!

Rava pumped her legs practically throwing herself to the next branch flying through the trees, panic and fear clouding her mind her heart leaping into her throat. But she didn't dare look back.

She felt the displaced air as claws just barely missing separating her head from her neck. As is accustomed with clumsy people their lack of coordination skills kick in at the most inconceivably worst time possible. So as Rava was leaping to the next branch her foot caught in a knot and she was sent tumbling down, her nose making a loud crack as it smacked against the bark. She quickly scrambled to her feet desperate to get away. Sharp excruciating pain ripped through her shoulder as the poisoned claws of the beast tore her back. A high-pitched unnatural scream escaped her lips as she was sent tumbling off the branch her small body crashing down into the foliage below, but still the beast did not let go. She slammed against a large branch below the pain too much for her black dancing at the edges of her vision. She felt the toxic breath wash against the back of her neck burning the vulnerable flesh. Eyes clenching shut in anticipation for the finishing strike, it never came. The crushing weight of the Quzzect disappeared from her back as she barely caught sight of the flash of white and red slamming into the side of the beast. Kohi! She watched in horror as the two combatants crashed through the green below.

** Hey People of the Internet! Chapter giving a little more info on her tribe and life of the Dark Continent :) Don't worry more about the tribe will be revealed and it will pick up next chapter with the introduction of the first Cannon Character! Well sorta Cannon Character. Rate and Review, tell me what you think so far,do you like Rava? The tribe? What do you think will happen next (ideas are all appreciated).**

**Question: 3rd person or 1st?**


	3. Murphy's Law

No no no no no! How could she stuff up this badly? She winced in pain as Samudra tightened the bandages on her back the salve that was liberally applied to the gash squelched out through the bandages that where already soaked with blood. Even when she had stuffed up on the other hunts it had been fine, the others had managed to kill the target, but those targets weren't Quzzect . They weren't as dangerous. Why did she have to screw up this hunt! They could hear the roars of the beast from below along with the grunts of pain of Kohi.

"Come ON we have to go!" Samudra one of her fellow hunters cried. She felt ice settle in her stomach, they couldn't just abandon him not after he had saved her, they had to help. But as she look around the 15 hunters had dropped to 8 the others fleeing for their lives, the cowards.

"No! We can't leave behind a fellow clansman we have to aid him and I am not failing on this hunt!" Rava turned towards the familiar voice shocked that it was Ala who had spoken, determination shining in his eyes. A grin spread across her face maybe he wasn't suck a pompous git as she first thought

"Don't smile it makes you look demonic" A scowl quickly replaced the grin, no he was still the pompous git she loved to hate. But Ala didn't care for their usual through of insults, no he took charge.

"Daha, Wrig, Zaffarien and I will flank it from behind, Samudra and Jagmi will come on the side, Haima and Haani come from above and the clan Idiot will come from the front-" "Why the hell do I have to come from the front, I am seriously injured couldn't I just provide support?" That question earned me death glares from most of the group " Because its your bloody fault that Kohi is down their fighting for his life, its YOUR fault that everything has gone to hell. We don't have time for your constant whining so shut up and follow the plan!" A look of regret flashed across his face before it was cowed my anger at having the most dangerous position and my job basically being a human dog bone.

"Haima and Haani will fire arrows from above for the first distraction" The identical twins nodded their head solemnly "during that time she" he jabbed his thumb at me "will use that time to go in a grab Kohi if he is injured or else Kohi will use that time to escape. As soon as the twins have fired Daha, Wrig, Zaffarien and I will attack. Haima and Samidha will use this time then throw the chains to tie down the tail." Samudra paled "Rava will then tie down the muzzle with the help of Samudra. I will then go in for the killing strike "

"Kill it with what? We barely have enough arrows between us?" Zaffarien cried her hands wringing the edge of her tunic. Ala just answered by holding up his hunting knife. Before anyone could shout their outrage that he was going to die, or the shock that he had called her Rava could wear off, Ala cut then off with a glare "Look we don't have time to think of another plan, I am prepared for this and if you all do your jobs properly I wont die."

Slowly we all nodded out heads. Or I thought we all nodded our heads in agreement I would be proved wrong. Very very wrong.

Her breath came in shuddering gasps from a combination of pain and fear, her breathing was so loud she was afraid the beast would hear her and she would stuff up the plan all over again. But she struggled through the pain and fear and got into position ready to drop down to wear Kohi was as soon as Ala gave the signal. Looking at Kohi now she winced his wounds made her look like paper cuts, she would definitely have to grab him he didn't look like he could walk let alone climb. Yet against all odds he was still fighting, his mask shattered some of the shards gruesomely digging into his flesh. Blood poor from gash slicing his eye, the eye screwed up, his left arm should never have made that shape and he was missing his right. But still he was somehow managing to hold off the beast with his knife which was glowing with his Spirit, parrying the swipes of claws slashing of barbed tails and gnashing of teeth.

This was the point of the hunt to prove to the tribe the you were worthy enough to learn Spirit. But it wasn't the use of Spirit that awed Rava, its was the courage and determination of Kohi. This was the courage she wanted to have the courage to fight even if you where looking death straight in the face. But even that courage wouldn't be able to keep him alive for long, she looked at Ala desperate for the signal. He gave it, and arrows rained down from above on the beast.

The arrows drove into the beast back drawing its furious rage towards the twins. She had to act now.

Ignoring the sharp mind numbing pain from her back she pushed her legs to propel her body from her branch to where Kohi was crouched his chest barely moving. Her lean blood soaked arms grabbed him around his waste, no time to be gentle, flung him over her shoulder at got the hell out of their. Once she was she deposited him as far away as she could propping him up against the trunk. Ripping her tunic she tied them as quickly as she could over the stump that used to be his arm and his head before she sprinted back to the fight.

The trees blurred around her as she pushed her aching body to its limits to get back in time for her second job, she began to untie the hooked chain wrapped around her waist, specifically designed for this hunt. Crashing onto one of the branches adjacent to the best she took note of Samudra also in position before they threw their chains at the roaring monster. Rava dug her feet in using another branch as support and heaved. The thick black chains wrapped around its muzzle drawing taunt constricting the beast's jaws together the hook end digging into its flesh. The beast strain and thrashed with so mush strength that Rava could barely believe her arms ere still attached to her torso. She dimly noted of the others managing to tie down the tail. Ala, vaulting onto its back, raised the knife ready to drive it down into the beast head.

It was working! They were going to win! Rava rarely needed to stop jinxing herself as Murphy's Law took place in front of her very eyes. The beast seemingly sensing its pending death the tugging on Rava's and Samudra's chains increased, throwing her and Samudra off their feet freeing its jaws. Rava desperately gathered her chain and threw it again constricting the beast's jaws once more just before it managed to breath its toxic breath straight into Ala's face.

But the strain of holding the beast seemed even more difficult that before she glanced to where Samudra should be but he wasn't there, only his abandoned chain. Rava opened her mouth to call for a retreat knowing she wouldn't be able to hold the jaws together on her own, but it was too late. Once again the chain was ripped from her grasp sending her crashing face first into the trunk of a tree. The coppery taste of blood burst into her mouth as she tried to rapidly blink away the stars.

Shaking her head rapidly, with arms shaking with exhaustion she pushed herself upright the shout of retreat died on her lips as she took the scene before her in.

Ala still rode the beast. His hair was no longer that beautiful shade of white like snow but stained red, his eyes were still a rich gold but they weren't filled with mischief or determination or that strange emotion he got sometimes when he looked at her. No they were filled with shock pain and fear as his gaze locked with hers. His skin should be tan from all the days spend out in the Jungle helping her practise her archery and tree climbing not pale and grey and splattered with blood. His chest should be muscled and defined clothed in soft cotton. It shouldn't have a barbed tail ripping through it, throwing his bloodied body away.

Ala's corpse hit the trunk with a sickening splat blood staining the bark red. The corpse crashed and thunked down through the foliage. Rava watched the body of the one person she would call a friend make its decent down to the Jungle floor, thunking and smacking against branches in shock.

Only the scream of terror of Haima drew her attention to the on going monster had the stunning girl into between its jaws, her jade green yes filled with hate and fear were the last thing she saw before the jaws snapped shut. My fault. Blood sprayed into the air.

It shouldn't do the, that's meant to be in side of her. No it's not meant to be on the tree. No. The screams of her twin echoed in her head as Daha desperately dragged Haani away. Jagmi's remains lay at the beasts fault. Wrig and Zaffarien leaped after them. Toxic breath was exhaled the neon green tendril of flesh melting air licking at Zaffarien's leg. Zaffarien stumbled, hand desperately reaching towards Wrig's outstretched hand, to far, the hands slipped through each other, she fell, the beast pounced. The monsters barbed tail stabbing through her chest still dripping with the blood of fault. Dead their all dead!Ala. Ala is Dead. Dead. DEAD No no no no no no no NOOOOO! This isn't real it cant be fault. An unnatural sound pieced the air. She didn't realise it was her FAULT! MY FAULT!MY FAULT!

Eyes like fire turned towards the prone form of a girl. Hands clutching at her red hair, tears streaming from unseeing green eyes. The eyes saw prey and it lunged.

The beasts claws dug into the bark where its prey used to be.A knife slashed across the beasts eyes it roared its pain at the lose of it sight, but the perpetrator was already fleeing Rava strung across his shoulder his one hand tightly gripping her fault.

"They died for nothing" Kohi's grip tightened painfully on her hip.

"We were -hick- trying to save - youThey didn't die for nothing!" Rava found herself mumbling in her weakly struggled against his hold her fist pathetically punning his back. Then she was flying. her back hitting the trunk painfully. He had thrown her. Rava sat there staring at the Jungle floor far below.

"THEY DID!" Kohi yelled at her. "Those CHILDREN WASTED their lives on a fruitless attempt for recognition"

"It wasn't for recognition!"

"What did you hope to accomplish my coming back? Glory? A successful hunt?To be the hero?" Kohi harsh voice cut like a knife through Rava's shock.

"WE WHERE TRYING TO SAVE YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!THEY DIDNT WSTE THEIR LIVES!"

"They did you STUPID GIRL! THERE IS HEROICS AND THEN THEIR IS STUPIDITY. YOU SHOULD KNOW WHEN YOU ARE TOO FAR ABOVE YOUR DEEPTH AND WHEN YOU SHOULD SACRIFICE ONE LIFE TO SAVE MANY! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THIS. YOU HAD THE MOST EXPERIENCE ON THAT TEAM. YOU FATHER IS THE CHIEF HE SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT THIS TO MIGHT BE A HOPELESS CASE AT EVERYTHING ELSE BUT AT LEAST TAKE IN THIS LESSON NOW!" Kohi grabbed the distraught girl by the should and shock her.

"That escapade back their that was an idiot move and a waste of lie that could have been avoided. You needed to know when to sacrifice a life to save the lives of many. That back there was the result of your distraction from the task and not knowing when to give up."

The tears came great body wracking sobs. Any words she was going to say became unintelligible howls. My fault.

"MY FAULT!I should of DIED not them ME it was all MY FAULT!You should of left me to die back there! I should of die-" A sharp stinging slap cut her off.

"The reason I saved you was because I knew I could. Even if I failed at saving you it wouldn't of mattered as I am useless to the tribe as I am know" he wiggled the stump of his arm "and you have always been useless to the are likely to be exiled"

"If Im just going to be EXILED why the hell did you save me!"

"I was repaying my debt to you for helping me."

"Isn't that the same for what we tried to do to you!"

"No because there was no negative outcomes that would affect the tribe by me trying to save you. But through your groups actions we have lost three children, there are already few enough children as there is. This will further weaken the tribe"

"Everything is about the tribe."

Kohi didn't answer, just picked her up and continued back to the tribe. To the tribe that was going to exile her. Kohi had nearly prolonged her death.

**hey guys! Sorry for any confusion with this chapter, I still struggle at writing action scenes. I hope I got the confusion,anger and sadness of Rava across. This is going to leave her with MAJOR emotionally scare and the talk with Kohi at the end will warp her perspective of things. I hope I got Kohi's point views the tribe as the most important thing to be put before all else. In the Dark Continent I think the strength of your people would be very important for survival so I hope what Kohi said makes sense. If it doesn't tips on how to make it better would be appreciated. Sorry about no cannon character definitely next chapter though. Super excited because things start moving and the first glimpse of a plot will appear. **

**Where do you think Rava will appear in the story line?**


	4. Memories that haunt you

"Agniprava Ekaanta for failing to complete the coming of age hunt and for the responsibility of your fellow hunters deaths, you are here by stripped of your family name and are banished from the tribe" She looked up into her father's cold eyes. "From this day forth you are Agniprava avadya and have no connections to this tribe, you have until sunset to leave the premise of this village."

Rava knelt before her farther- no she had connection to him now. She knelt before the chief as he delivered his and the elders verdict. Her mother and little brother and siste- the tribes wife and his heir stood to the side tears in their eyes.

She slowly stood head bowed hands clenched and tears pricking her simple action caused pain to ripe through her back tugging at the least they had treated her wounds before throwing her to the wolves she thought sourly. Literally. Bowing low to the chief she exited the hut to pack her bags.

Even outside of the meeting hut the tribe held a solemn air, mourning for the loss of the children. As Rava passed over the suspended bridges, climbed the ladders carved into the sides of the tree and took the zip line to get to her hut she was met with glares, pity, sadness, sympathy and apathy. The mixture of emotions leaving her head spinning. The glares and pity she understood but the others she didn't. Why don't they all blame her?

My fault.

She drew back the thick cloth door and entered her hut. The village was a series of tree houses built into and on the trees 100's of meters above ground. The hunts were all connected through a series of hanging bridges, zip lines, ladders and staircase carved out from the tree, it would have been a beautiful sight if not for the patrolling guards on the outskirts the watch towers systematically dotted throughout and the constant reminder of why the lived in the trees and not on the ground.

Dragging out a rucksack from her closest she began stuffing it with food water, blankets and changes of clothes. She strapped her hunting knives to her thigh, around her waist she strung her utility belt containing her compass, first aid kit, flints and emergency rations. Across her back she slung bow and quiver fully restocked from her supply. Rava reached under the bed to retrieve her other boot.

"You're really leaving"

A loud thunk came from the bed as Rava slowly crawled out from under it rubbing her head the elusive boot with her grasp. She looked up to see her little brot-the chiefs son in her bedrooms entrance way a strange covered cage that was nearly as big as him in his arms the knuckles white, tears streaming down from his eyes.

"I am. I have too"

"Don't' go please! I'll - I'll convince dad to let you stay. Give you another chance. I know you can do it. I can-" The chief son's rambling was cut off by Rava's warm arms wrapping him up in the last hug he would ever receive from his sister. The cage forgotten by the door. Rava didn't day anything about her dampening tunic or how he desperately clutched at it.

"I'm sorry Daha -"

"Don't call me that. Im your little bro remember? You never call me Daha. You can call me anything you want! Brat! Idiot! Dork! Menace! Anything, just don't. Don't go sis please don't!"

Rava knelt before her bawling little brother and gently wiped away his tears her own already streaming down her face unhindered.

"Don't cry little bro. Look your making me cry!" A chocked laugh escaped her lips. Rava slung her bow and quiver off her back "Here you take these, something to remember me by." her brother carefully stroaked the wood as if it was made of gold.

"But I cant take this it would help you! And and you made this" He sniffled his small fists desperately wiping away his tears. "Exactly" Rava gently ruffled his hair "I made it so I can make another one and I have a spear so don't worry about it. I love you so much Daha and I'm sure you'll grow up to be an amazing warrior of the tribe." Daha slapped away her hand a glare on his face.

"I don't want to be a warrior of the tribe that exiled my sister" Sighing Rava once again swept her brother up into her arms tucking his head under her chin "Don't say that, this tribe just wasn't for me, but it is for you. You're an amazing hunter I've never seen anyone shoot an arrow as accurately as you at your age. And Mum is here and Dad and the twins." Her tunic was once again damp. "So promise me that you'll do your best and that you are gong to have to look after out little siblings. Daha this might sound completely cliché but I will always be with you as long as you remember. So use this bow to protect and be happy-".

SWARK!

The loud cry completely ruined the touching moment. Peering over her brother's shoulder Rava looked for the source of the sound with a glare. How dare whoever it was be so inconsiderate she was trying to deliver a rememberable speech! She sucked at emotional speech her speech was going to be revolutionary and someone ruined it! The covered cage was moving.

"Daha what's in the cage"

"Oh! I completely forgot" Scampering over to the cage her dramatically pulled of the cover revealing a bird.

"It was supposed to be your gift from dad once you finished the Hunt" Daha whispered scuffing his foot against the toe.

Begrudgingly she had to admit that the bird was beautiful. It was around the size of a Condor from her old world, though even with its size it managed to look sleek and elegant. Powerful wings folded at its side massive sharp claws clack clack clacking against the iron floor of its cage. Its flame coloured eyes glaring at her. She shivered remembering the #$ #. Its beak that looked to be the size of her forearm smacked against the bars, sharp and deadly. But the aspect the stood out most to her was its beautiful crimson feathers that covered most of the birds body though the top of its head was white feathers spiking back towards its tail that was so long stuck out of the cage. Long tendrils came from the tail a darker red almost orange making it look like fire. Its eyes where ringed in black feathers the formed a kind of mask for the bird making its eyes stand out all the more.

SWARK

The bird rammed its beak against the bars, glaring at her all the more. Rava decided then and there that she hated birds. She would never tell anyone that she thought the bird was pretty it they asked what she thought she would say it looked like a fucking chicken and that the hatred the bird was showing her was mutual.

"That man is no farther of mine" Rava spat her eyes returning the birds glare.

" But…. He tried Rava he tried to prevent your exile he fought with the elders for so long but..but they won in the end. He loves you."

"He should have tried harder. Why couldn't he give the stupid bird to me himself?" Her brother just gave her the universal look of you're an idiot.

"You know why, its barely acceptable for me to say goodbye to you. In the eyes of the clan your now a trespasser no longer associated to anyone" Even though what her brother said it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"At least take the Fire Falcon with you, it might help" Ravas head snapped towards her brother as soon as she heard what the bird was called.

Her brother smirked at her "Yup you heard right F-I-R-E F-A-L-C-O-N. You are so lucky sis do you know how rare and valuable these birds are?" Rava knew. "You remember how a couple months ago dad went on that big mission with the top hunters for 4 months and he wouldn't tell us what for?" Rava membered " Well they went searching for this beauty. Dad found two eggs only one has hatched, here" A large silver and gold egg was chucked at her " Its pretty at least even though it didn't hatch".

"Wait! That thing is a BABY!" Rava stared at the bird in disbelief it was nearly the size of her brother, it came up to her shoulder and she was 5'8! But then she remembered the stories her mother told of the massive Fire Falcons big enough to ride, immune to fire living at the top of the world nestled in the branches of the World Trees.

"How?" was all she could mutter. Her brother solemnly looked at her. "You can accomplish amazing feats for those you love" Sometimes Rava forgot that Daha was her little brother.

Daha passed the cage to her, she gingerly took hold of it and nearly dropped it from the weight of the fat chicken.

"And something to remember me by" Daha pulled away and reached behind his neck unhooking his necklace. Two twelve sided dice one swirling with darkness and one glowing with contained fire where strung onto the leather cord. The faces of the die didn't have the normal dot instead each side contain a rune or an incredible detailed picture carved in black and gold.

The dice where called  
>Tathya dice, they where used as a means of diving the truth, protection to the owner, and used to play children's and high-risk gambling games. It was a gift to Daha from their farther.<p>

"Daha I cant take that from you!"

In the tribe it was costume for the farther to give his children one gift once they turned five, it was supposed to be a gift that would give the child protection and guidance through their life. It was one of three gifts that the child would receive from the farther in their lifetime, the other gifts where received when they passed the hunting test and when the child got married. She thought she would never receive the last two but it looks like she was proved wrong.

Rava looked at her Fire Falcon a warm feeling blooming in her chest, maybe her father didn't hate her as she first thought.

"They will be more help to you than me… and it would make me feel better if you had something from me as a replacement if I cant be there myself." Her brothers eyes where filled with determination as her placed the necklace in her hand. Reaching into a pouch on her waist she pulled out a small oblong package wrapped in snake hide and tied with a red silk ribbon. She gently placed the package in her brothers hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "If I take yours then you have to have my gift."

"Deal"

SWARK

Maybe if she couldn't find anything to eat she would have roast chicken for dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>An arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her against a warm sculptured chest. Feather light kiss where placed down her neck. She groaned and stubbornly tugged the covers over her head, a baritone chuckle comforted her ears, she knew the chuckle. "Come on babe, you have a lecture at 10" The voice cruelly ripped her warm blankets away. She knew that voice, it was one she had ached to hear for years. She didn't want to open her eyes just let her hear his voice, it was cruel so cruel to tempt her like this. She felt like Tantulus. In trepidation she opened her eyes.<p>

Morning light softly floated through cracks in the curtain, just enough light for her to see a face she had loved, and still did even after so many years. Her fiancé, he was here. Real.A strong calloused hand gently stroked her check, she nuzzled into the warmth it provided before tackling the man in a bone crushing hug. Strong arms wrapped around her she was home. A dream it was just a dream. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest the deep laugh vibrated through his chest. She could hear the thump thump thump of his hear. She could feel his warmth, smell his scent, hear his voice whispering to her that she had to get out of bed or else he wouldn't cook her breakfast. Real this was real. A hand gently stroked up and down her back, comforting. It started to become uncomfortable rolling her shoulders she tried to get rid of the itching feel, but it persisted.

"Could you please stop that." It was becoming painful. "STOP!" Searing pain shot up her back where his hand stroked. She roughly pushed him away angrily she turned towards her lover. White hair stained red cold dead gold eyes greeted her. Blood dripped from a massive hole tearing through his cheat.

Screaming she tried desperately to get away from the corpse. A cold dead hand latched onto her throat. Tears in her eyes she desperately struggled to get away from the body of Ala. But her struggled where pointless the corpse leant in his breath fanning over her face "Your fault".

"No no no I tried…I,I,I couldn't hold the chain # $# he he he let go h-" "Your fault" She lashed out his grip loosening she desperately crawled through the sheets the where holding her warping around her thrashing limps. She found the edge of the bed and she was falling the sheets turning green. Branches smacked her and she was falling, falling falling "Your fault" Ala followed her "Your fault, your fault" Haima appeared blood dripping from her wounds "Your fault." Jagmi

"Your fault" Zaffarien ther voices enterwining until it was a defining cocaphany "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your faultyourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfault. Your fault!" She clamped her hands to her ears desperately trying to block out the chant, the squelching of bodies tearing the thunk of Ala body the wet thump of Zaffarien's body, the screams.

"Stop please! STOP IT! IM SORRY! PLEASE! IT WAS MY FAULT IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Her apologies turning into sobs. She hit the branch the voices stopped, sobbing she pushed herself up only to be greeted by a poison dripping maw growling it opened wipe and attacked.

A scream ripped through her throat. Gasping for breath Rava scrambled to her feet the blackness of the Jungle surrounded her. Real, it was a dream, all of it. A disgruntled squawk came from the demented chicken that sat perched on the branch above her. Even with all the peaks and scratches she received from the bird it still followed her even catching her food sometimes.

Rava's ran a hand down her face wiping the sweat and tugging at her heavy eyelids. She knew she wouldn't fall back asleep tonight, jealously stirred in her stomach as she looked at the stupid chicken that had rearranged his feathers and went back to sleep head tucked under one massive wing. He had grown in the week spent in the Jungle.

She couldn't survive like this she had no where to go the tribe exiled her and even though she knew there where other tribes out there they wouldn't take her in, no one took in another tribe member it just didn't happen. Even if tribes would take her in she didn't even know where to start.

A cold breeze blew through the leaves, before she would have found the sound relaxing but now it was just sinister. Tugging her blanket around her shoulders she tried to retain some heat. This remaindered her of the time her fa- her father took her and her brother hunting, as per usual she had managed to stuff it up and wound up getting lost. She had been so scared not being able to fin her farther of the village. She was lost for the whole night. Her farther had found her curled up in a hollow branch and he had been so proud of her. It was one of the only times she could remember him not looking at her in disappointment. He had even smiled.

Of course she had blown up in a all mighty rage when she had discovered it had been a test to see if she had take in the survival lessons he had taught her. Test. A test! That was it! This had to be just a test. The tribe was already low on children and even if she wasn't the best hunter she could do other jobs around the village this had to be a test. But how did she finish it,it had already been a week if it was a test on how long she could survive how long did she had to survive? It couldn't be that it would be too hard to track her after a week and it had rained the day before which would have destroyed nearly all of her tracks and scent. So what was it? It couldn't be archery skills, or hunting…Hunting that was it hunting! Her tribe was renowned fro being the best hunters and trackers around other tribes came far and wide just to hire members to hunt a dangerous beast that had been terrorising them or to buy the copious amounts of meat and fur that her tribe had. But what to hunt?

The Quzzect she would track down the stupid monster and show her tribe that she did deserve to be apart of the tribe.

* * *

><p>She had finally found the beasts trail after another week. It would have been sooner if she had returned to the disaster sight but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to do that even if it would have made her job so much easier.<p>

Rava prowled through the branches quicker than she had ever before her leaps quite almost indiscernible. The stupid chicken faithfully following her even if he had put up a huge fuse of following her and had to be bribed with the last of the meat from last nights dinner. Bloody chicken. She was close the tracks where fresh she could she the scratches in the braches where it had marked its territory the sap just drying. At first she wasn't sure if it was the right # $# but she had found some of it excretions two days back, it had contained the necklace the Ala had always worn. After a thorough cleaning it now lay next to her brothers necklace.

Her determination was so great that she didn't notice that there was no sound. It should have set her warning bells of there was always sound in the Jungle. Always. The only exception if one of the seriously dangerous monsters that stalked her homeland was near. It was a sign to run.

She should have noticed the broken branches. #$ # although big never broke branches when the travel unless they where fighting. She should have spotted the splotches of blood that had been dotting the braches for the last half-kilometer. But she didn't, Rava was so focused on the kill she was so close she had blocked out everything else.

She was so close she could actually smell the poisonous breath of the beast, quickly placing her breather mask on she broke through the wall of vines. The entrance to a hollowed out tree stood before her. She didn't even have a plan to kill the beast she was so caught up in the idea of killing it and being welcomed back into the tribe as a hero as a proud Hunter so Rava entered with her bird not far behind.

She hadn't thought what she would do if the beast was already dead had never even thought of it. But that is the conundrum that she faced as she pushed through the vines and into the hollow tree. For there in front of her lay the carcass of the #$234

Rava froze not because she didn't know what to do amout the dead Quzzect but because of what was currently eating the carcass. She froze in fear because she recognized it. She recognized the monstrous ant. Chimera ant queen. Which would mean she was in the Hunter x Hunter world. Rava knew for a fact that she didn't live in the NGL, which only left the terrifying fact that she must be living on the Dark Continent. The stupid thought of how the hell she survived living on the Dark Continent for 14 years passed through her head.

Screw getting back into the tribe Rava turned to flee.

But Rava's blindness to everything else around meant she did not notice the other ants in the hollowed out tree, ants that had exited from their hiding placed to block the only exit. The chicken squawked ruffling its feathers backing closer to Rava.

Rava drew her bow to fight and the chicken (she really needed to think of a name for him) puffed up lowered his peak spark of fire spitting out of it. Rava shook off her surprise that her bird could breath fire, she could be surprised once they got out of there.

Rava fireed the first arrow straight in the ant that looked like a horned beetle crossed with a fish. The arrow drove in between its eyes. Then they attacked. Rava shot arrow after arrow each hitting dead center she jumped over an ant's bladed hands low swipe. Pushing off the blade Rava rammed her knee into its face before flipping over its head placing her bow around its head so the sharp sting was at its throat. Spinning to face the three oncoming ants she sliced threw the bladed ants throat. The chicken was spewing fire left right and center keeping a majority of the ants at bay. Aktu she would call the bloody chicken Aktu he deserved a name. Funny how she could think of such things in a fight for her life. No a fight for her and Aktu's lives.

Rava was notching arrow after arrow but they where getting to close for her bow to be effective, throwing it to the side she narrowly dodged another strike throwing her body into a backwards hand spring,her back screaming in protest she could feel the stitches breaking. Using her momentum she delivered a crushing kick to the ants chine. The kick would have left a grown man knocked out but this wasn't a man. The Chimera ant gabbed ahold of her foot spinning her round before sending her careening into Aktu. The poor bird had no time to react as his partner crashed into his back. The pair went down in a tumble of feathers and arrows.

Groaning Rava pushed herself off of her soft landing, only to stare in horror of the broken form of Aktu who was still defiantly squawking weakly. A force like a freight train collided with her side her head painfully hitting the side of the tree. Head ringing she could only weakly move her arms as rough arms grabbed her and dragged her towards a dark splotch. She could see a red splotch (Aktu her mind foggily supplied) begin dragged to the same black splotch. But then the splotch was reaching for her bird and her bird was struggling. Her vision started to clear. She wished it hadn't. The queen the dark splotch was the Queen and she had her bird in her grasp, both his wings clearly broken. The stupid chicken still trying desperately to blow fire into her face but all that came out where embers the spluttered and died.

The queen opened her mandibles and decapitated her bird blood spraying it the air. There was the inhuman sound again that she had learnt was her screaming. She thrashed and screamed as she was dragged in front of the Queen.

"Maybe you will provide that strength that I need" The Queen's mandibles clicked as her mouth opened wide.

She didn't want to die again. She didn't want to die but as the monster reared its head as it opened its jaws she knew she was dead. Pain flared through her body and then all she knew was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me and gives me that much more motivation. thoughts on chapter? What do you think is going to happen? When do you think the OC should enter the story line Gon's Hunter exam? Hisoka's first hunter exam? Ging's Hunter exam?...Arc? Characters she should meet?seriously people to those few who are reading this some ideas would be really appreciated. And any suggestions on improving fight scenes and Chimera ant's would also be appreciated :) Until next time.<strong>


	5. Water lilly

Naga hated chores why did he have to go chop the wood and collect mushrooms for dinner while his sister just sat inside and gossiped with her friends. It just wasn't fair! God her incessant chatter was driving him crazy. The boy continued to grumble as he made his way in his boat to the edge of the Great Jungle, axe learning against his leg.

The young boy grumpily continued to row his boat through the village crossing under the massive bridges that connected the huge water lily pads the village was built on. Soon he came to the main shopping distract of the village, he was greeted by the usual loud shouting, banging and talking of the village. The butcher shouting out his latest cuts, the blacksmith had his furnace raging and was hammering a new sword for one of the village's protectors. Boats going to and fro between the lily pads, overflowing with today's purchases. People bustled about, busy with their own lives and chores. The young boy manoeuvred his boat passed the throng of women talking in hushed whispers. Naga's ears pricked as he heard the topic of the hushed gossip-fest.

"Yes yes its true. Everyone gone, except for the elderly and the babies." One gushed hand raised to her mouth as if the subject was forbidden.

"Dead?" The women looked slightly pale as she clutched her bag of bread, the paper crinkling under her grip.

"Yes no one survives the attacks!" Another whispered.

"That's terrible, wasn't that village really strong? I heard that they took down a Hellbell!"

"No no that was the Dinakara tribe the Sarpa village was mostly fishing, it was the one that boarded the Mobius lake at the mouth of the Nada river."

"But aren't you at the least bit scared? That's the 10th attack this month and no one even know what or who is behind them."

"I know but apparently they found the marks of a Quzzect at this one, among other marks."

"That's the thing isn't it? There are so many different signs that different animals did it that no one can pin a culprit. I heard some of the damage looked like it had been done by a human!"

"No!"

"Yes! And last time there where signs of a Hellbell"

"Did this one have the…."

"….yes. The village was completely burnt to the ground and most of the bodies that where found where burnt to a crisp like the others."

"Where the…..you know…..bodies left behind all elderly and babies like the other attacks?"

"Sadly. It's just horrible! I heard-"

The young boy quickly rowed past, he didn't want to hear anymore about the attacks, his stomach already twisting with nerves. Shaking his head he berated himself for being so stupid and afraid, Sarpa was a full months journey away he was safe here.

Sighing as he finally made it to the trees that grew up from the water forming the edges of the Great Jungle. Everyone besides the protectors was forbidden to stray to far into the water depths of the Jungle. Even now in broad daylight the trees stood dark and foreboding black water lapping at their bases, their massive size dwarfing the buildings of the village. Naga's grip on his axe tightened, he didn't have to worry about any of the monsters in the forest, he was safe as long as he didn't stray. Raising the axe he began chopping down on of the smaller baby trees that where on the outskirts of the Jungle.

The rhythmic thunks of his axe hitting the tree suddenly stopped. He could of sworn he heard something coming from further within the Jungle. Shrugging it off Naga continued his chore.

SNAP

Naga's head jerked towards the sound his eyes peering into the murky shadows that the trees cast, nothing. But then out of the darkness he saw a pair of eyes with slitted pupils, then another and another. The eyes moved forward and he finally saw the bodies that they belonged to. He wished he hadn't for they where the stuff of nightmares. The sight of monstrous forms greeted him, their bodies twisted combinations of birds, fish, felines, canines and insects grotesque and unnatural.

The axe hit the ground as Naga turned back and fled towards the village screams of monsters and help falling from his lips. Or that would have been what Naga would have said if it wasn't for the clawed hand the pierced his chest. The light died from his eyes and the words that would have alerted the village died with it.

* * *

><p>The Village of Utpala was a peaceful village or as peaceful as a village could be in the Dark Continent. It was and interesting village, all the buildings where build on giant lily pads that grew in the Ratna Swamp. The swamp was located on the edges of the Great Jungle, the trees even growing in the lake itself, because of its position many tribes came to trade in the village. The village wasn't as strong as some of those tribes that constantly battled the many monsters that inhabited the land but they survived. They had patrols and protectors and that was enough, their village located in one of the least dangerous parts around.<p>

It was a normal day people bustling about their business, buying the latest products that just came in, cleaning, sending kids off to school, the usual even with the slight underlining unease as the news of the latest attack spread.

Unknown to them their precious village was surrounded by the very monsters behind the other attacks. Two squadrons completely surrounding the village, some hidden in the trees others swimming just below the waters surface,

A tall elegant figure stood perched on one of the branches and with practise ease raised their clawed hand to the sky and brought it swiftly down.

The soldier's shot out of the cover, descending from tree tops or jetting out of the water, the village stood no chance. The monsters where terrifying none where alike but all where deadly, they killed and then took the bodies away to who knows where, the elderly and young where left dead on the ground. The screams of terror filled the air as the monsters attacked. The villagers so called 'protectors' fell to the hands of the monsters their attempts of attacking them where pathetic.

With distain the figure watched the village as one by one the humans easily fell to the soldiers. Sighing the figure crouched down; spread their two massive wings, the sunlight hitting them making them gleam like fire before taking to the sky.

They needed to finish this, the Queen was expecting to give birth to the second royal guard soon.

The villagers could only watch in despair as the massive winged human like shape of the first Royal Guard descended on to their village and their homes went up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys sorry for the filler like chapter just trying to get the right feel for the upcoming chapters. For a reminder the Morbius lake is the massive lake that the hunter x hunter countries are in and the <strong>**Dinakara is Rava's tribe. Yes they are a strong tribe and I know that a Hellbell took down 99% of a my reasoning is that natives would know the animals found their****weaknesses unlike the voyages. Anyway I think either the chapter after next or maybe one more is where we will finally****get to the Hunter x hunter 'world' ( I mean the land mass that Cannon takes place one).Thoughts please. And thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED,FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED! You guys are amazing and I love reading them, give me heaps of motivation to know****people actually like my story****even if we haven't****met a human character yet.**

**Question: Does anyone know what language Im using for all the names? Nen ideas?**


	6. Discovery

It was successful hunt as Daha entered through the patrol checkpoint and into the village. Tribe members called out to congratulate him on passing his coming of age Hunt, smiles all around. But Daha wasn't smiling. The villages hadn't seen Daha smile in months, ever since his sister was exiled.

Daha strode through the village with cold determination the beast strung up between the members on a large branch. The rest of his hunting team where joking smiling and whooping for joy.

But to Daha it wasn't a time to celebrate it was just another reminder that his sister was gone and wasn't there to greet him with a crushing hug like he knew she would if she was there. Her red hair would be flashing like fire in the sunlight and massive grin splitting her pretty face. Ala would have his arm slung over her shoulder because he knew those two liked each other and they would have finally admitted it to each other. Rava would rush up to him, gathering him up into her arms yelling out how proud she was, Ala would come up ruffle his hair a slight smile on his face and he would congratulate him. Then inevitable Ala would tease Rava probably about how loud she was and that combined with her flat chest people would mistake her for Daha's brother not sister. They would argue all the way up to the Chiefs tent, and his farther would be waiting there smiling with his mother.

Daha's dream was crushed as he snapped back to reality by one of his teammates clamping a hand on his back.

"Come ooonnnn Daha, lighten up! We did it! We're prober Hunters of the tribe now!"Daha didn't react, no scowl nothing just shrugged of the hand and continued walking. His teammate was left behind hand still raised, his face crumbling in sadness.

"So much more than she ever was"

"I know, how could she even be related to that family"

"A disgrace"

"Deserved to be exiled"

With each passing comment from the tribe Daha's shoulders grew more and more tense.

Just ignore them they didn't know her like I did, just ignore them they're ignorant nobodies who could never hold a candle to her. Just ignore them. Like a mantra he repeated it over and over in his heads until they finally reached the Chiefs tent and the whispers where blocked out by the thick cloth doors swinging behind them.

Boring the whole ceremony was tedious and boring, after the chief had acknowledged the successful hunt the village Sharman came in. He did some dance that made him looked like a bloody chicken, sprinkled things that made Daha's nose itch and but some paint of their face. It was _symbolic _apparently, it was a load of bollocks if you asked Daha. Now he would have to go home and wait till nightfall where the whole tribe would came together to celebrate. Just another excuses for the whole tribe to get drunk if you asked Daha, but no one did. No one ever asked what he thought. Just as he was about to follow the rest of his teammates out the Chief called him back.

"Sir what is it?" his farther merely beckoned him to follow. The red headed boy cautiously followed his farther into the back room, he was never allowed in the back room. He wished he hadn't followed him because he recognised the item laid out on the back table. The large burgundy rack sack he saw her pack sat at one end still perfectly intake if dirty. His farther picked it up.

"I found this on one of the Hunts tucked into a hollow tree. I followed the signs she left behind."

"No…NO! I- NO she cant-" His farther showed him the scraps of his sisters cloak now a rusty red, and there in his hands was what cemented that his sister was dead. Because his farther held up two cracked 12-sided Tathya dice, dried blood flacking off them. His sister would never take those off never, the wrapped up package in his pocket suddenly felt like a leaden weight.

"I found these in a Quzzect den, there is evidence that it has been there for around 10 months."

"Why.. Quzzect don't eat food in there dens unless they have cubs….but it isn't the right time..so why?"

"She was weak and let the Jungle get to her and she thought hunting the Quzzect would allow her to be accepted back into the tribe." His farther had dried his eyes and returned to being the cold and standoffish Chief.

The Chief merely placed the rucksack and dice next to him and exited.

Daha was left to his anger and sorry. Left wonder how desperate the Jungle had driven his sister to think she would be accepted back into the tribe after exile.

Anger, anger at his farther, at the tribe, at their stupid customs, their fault. His sister was dead because of his stupid tribe and their twice-dammed pride. Daha blindly pushed past the members of his tribes. He rushed past his friends, pelting towards the trees just to get away from his tribe.

Through the over hanging branches he flew pushing his legs to get him as far away from his stupid tribe as possible. The shouts of his friends echoed through the trees as they chased after him telling him to stop, to wait up, asking what was wrong. THEY where what's wrong. He just couldn't take it any more. The whispers, his father's callous word, his mother ignoring the fact that she used to have a daughter, the expectation, the customs EVERYTHINY! He just needed to get away from it all.

When the shouts of his friends finely stopped, when he couldn't see them, he finally stopped. Daha fell against the large trunk, the rough bark digging into his back and he slid down it. Drawing his knees up he buried his face between them and cried.

"Shhhhhhhhhihihih what do we heeerrrreeee a ssssmall human?"

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! It really mean a lot to me. I promise not ever chapter will be so angsty/drama filled but back stories are usually sob stories soooooooo just stick with it for a little longer cause then all the fun manga characters start appearing :)**


End file.
